The present invention relates to emergency power systems.
Facilities in which the provision of continuous electrical power is crucial, such as hospitals and telecommunications switching offices, typically include one or more standby power generators that come on line when commercial power is lost. Unfortunately, the facility may not only experience a loss of commercial power, but its generator room may become flooded or the generator otherwise damaged, thereby preventing its use as an emergency power source. In such a case, a mobile AC generation system—typically contained within a trailerable container—can be trucked to the site to provide emergency power until such time as the facility's internal generator can be brought back on line or commercial power is restored.